Yuki
by afro-hime
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome take a romantic walk through the snow (Fluffy, One-Shot).


There was something enchanting about walking through snow in the feudal era, something that Kagome never felt when she was still living in the present day. Sometimes she missed how the light from the streetlamps would illuminate the snow as it fell, but the chaos of the city just couldn't compare to the serenity of walking through the forest on a snowy day. Kagome felt like she was in a fairy tale, she even had her prince by her side – as protective as he'd always been.

"Kagome you really oughta take it easy with all this walkin' you've been doin' lately. What if you hurt it?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome placed a hand on her very round stomach, "could you maybe..._not_ refer to our child as 'it'? And quit worrying, exercise is good for the baby."

"Hmph, whatever you say." Inuyasha muttered.

"You know, we don't have much longer until the baby gets here, but I still haven't thought of a name. What about you, have you thought of anything?"

"Uh, well, it's been snowing a lot lately...how about 'Yuki'?" Inuyasha stuck his hand out to catch a snowflake in his palm.

"Hehe, no offense, but that seems rather uninspired."

"Hey! I thought you wanted my help because you couldn't think of anything! You come up with a name then if I'm so _uninspired_." Inuyasha petulantly folded his arms, his ears twitched in irritation. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She found it quite funny how sensitive Inuyasha could be, despite his tough façade.

But the more she thought about it, the more she started to agree with his idea. "You know, Yuki is a name that sounds nice regardless of whether the baby is a boy or a girl. Plus, what if the baby has white hair like you? Oh, that would be so cute!"

"Yeah, _now_ she praises my baby-naming abilities..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh quit your whining and hold my hand." As the two laced their fingers together, Kagome could feel the baby moving inside of her, and a smile spread across her face. She didn't think it was a coincidence that she always felt the baby move whenever Inuyasha touched her. Months ago, when Kagome first discovered that she was with child, Inuyasha did not handle the news well.

"_I spent most of my life without any parents. How the hell am I supposed to be one?" _

But those small movements let Kagome know that he was wrong. He would be a great father, their child loved him already.

The couple ended up in front of the very tree where their journey together began. Years had passed since that fateful day when Kagome crawled out of the Bone Eater's Well and freed Inuyasha. If anyone had told her back then that she'd end up falling in love with the hostile, short-tempered boy with the dog ears, she certainly would have thought that they were out of their mind. Yet there they were, after all of the battles, the arguments, and the 'sit boy's, married and expecting their first child.

Kagome tried to take advantage of the moment by leaning into her husband for a kiss.

"H-hey! What are you doin'? What if someone sees us?!" Inuyasha's face flushed red.

"We are literally the only two people here." Kagome sighed "Besides, are you really still shy about kissing me? We've conceived a child together!"

"Well...what if I am?!"

Kagome smiled. "That's...really cute, actually." She pulled his head towards hers and their lips met. As Inuyasha became less tense, he pulled Kagome closer, as close as he could with the baby bump in the way. Even in the midst of the bitter cold that surrounded them, they were able to find warmth in each other's' kiss.

There it was; the kick again. But something was different this time...pain? No it usually doesn't hurt. This wasn't just the baby kicking, this was something else.

Kagome groaned. "Oh...oh, no, Inuyasha, I think it's time!"

"Time for what? Time to go home?"

"No! Well, yes, but...ugh!" She smacked her forehead in frustration. "The baby, Inuyasha! The baby is coming!"

"Crap, are you serious?! Uh, hold on a sec!" Inuyasha foolishly started yelling at Kagome's stomach. "Stay up there! We're not ready for you yet!"

_Oh gods help us..._


End file.
